


Bunny love

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Dry Humping, F/M, Jaskier cries, Leashes, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Body Modification, but he is completely unaware too, he also does not consent to any of this, i’ll add more tags in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: She hadn’t meant to cast the spell, it was just the heat of the argument what caused it. He was talking about bunnies and then a half-assed idea formed in her brain and before she could stop herself, bam! The spell was cast.She was going to undo it…but what if it taught Jaskier a well earned lesson. Perhaps this was the very thing the bard needed, to be brought down a level and this was the way to do it.And maybe she could have a little fun, too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bunny love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I’m quite tired lol
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3<3

“You  _ witch! _ I’ve had enough of it from the both of you, fucking like bunnies on the daily, I swear it!” Jaskier shouted at her, stood just outside the doors of her shop while she draped herself across the frame.

“Bunnies, Jaskier? That’s original, coming from you!” She shouted back, “but I can show you better!” And with the flick of her wrist jaskier’s weight was suddenly against her. She hauled him by the underarms into her shop, wary of any nosy passersby, though the street seemed empty enough, until she could wave the door shut behind her, dropping the limp weight to the floor.

She hadn’t  _ meant _ to cast the spell, it was just the heat of the argument what caused it. He was talking about bunnies and then a half-assed idea formed in her brain and before she could stop herself,  _ bam!  _ The spell was cast.

She  _ was _ going to undo it…but what if it taught Jaskier a well earned lesson. Perhaps this was the very thing the bard needed, to be brought down a level and this was the way to do it.

And maybe she could have a little fun, too.

}{

It was laughably easy to turn his ears into something else. A flick of her wrist and they slowly moved upwards and lengthened, gaining soft brown fur.

Yennefer couldn’t resist their soft look and gently felt the fluffy brown fur that covered them, giggling to herself when they twitched along with a furrow of jaskier’s eyebrow while he slept.

rolling him over was slightly harder, he was definitely buffer than he looked under those dainty bard clothes. But still, she persisted, and managed to get him on his knees while still asleep.

She rolled down his silken trousers to reveal a tight pink hole, untouched and puckered up. With a wave of her hand, a large plug appeared in her palm, the end being that of a bunny's tail - the exact colour of jaskier’s fluffy bunny ears.

She lubed it up thoroughly and, without bothering with preparation, she slowly inched it into his hole, watching the tight rim stretch around it until it was white with pressure. Jaskier moaned in his sleep, more discomfort than anything else; by the looks of it, he hadn’t had anything up there in a  _ long _ time, perhaps ever? She wasn’t one to judge however and she continued to push it inside him.

Finally, the tight ring of muscle swallowed the plug whole and Yennefer sagged against him. The fluffy tail twitched slightly as he clenched around the large metal plug, moving just like a real bunny, she thought.

Waving her hand again, she grabbed a baby blue collar out of thin air, embroidered with golden thread, it read  _ ‘buttercup’ _ in large letters along with a metal loop attached below for a leash, which she would be putting to use when he woke.

Rolling him back over as best she could, she undressed him and removed his boots. His skin was soft and unblemished, nothing like geralt’s. Jaskier was the perfect, little, pampered bunny and it showed. He had a generous layer of fat that kept him healthy but not unfit, just a little doughy, and it ran along the best parts of him, giving him a soft ass and chest, as well as cute chubby cheeks which she hadn’t seemed to notice until now.

His nipples were small and pink, pebbled in the slightly colder room and, deciding to make this a bit more fun, she waved her hand, ensuring some added sensitivity there.

His cock was… average, perhaps a bit below. Nothing to be famed for anyway, which made her think that more than half the tales of his lovely paramours were made-up tales. 

Though it was small, it was still pretty; it was cut, likely when he was a boy, and had a cute pink shade with a dusting of soft brown hair above it.

}{

With nothing else to do, she stood up from the bed and decided to arrange some things around her shop.

She set two saucers on the floor in the corner of the room, filling one with water and the other with charmed fruits that would never go off and would continuously be replaced when they were eaten. She cleared a space underneath the front counter where she sat, filling it with soft bedding and making the air around it unnaturally warmer.

She stood back, admiring her work, just in time for Jaskier to wake up on the ground, rolling to the side with a small groan.

For a moment, she thought her spell had faltered and she’d instead sent him into a deep sleep from which he’d now wake up from and be entirely confused about his surroundings.

But then Jaskier got up, well, not  _ up _ , exactly.

He sat back on his feet with his knees and palms on the floor. His ears twitched and turned as he sniffed the air around him, tilting his head upwards. His nose led him towards the two saucers where he happily dug into the fresh berries; bent over and showing off the plug perfectly in yennefer's view.

Yennefer laughed in relief and delight, letting herself sit back in her chair as her new  _ pet  _ ate his fill.

}{

“Buttercup, for the love of god, how on  _ earth _ do you need to go again?” She drawled as her bunny humped against her leg for the fourth time that day.

His face was pinched in concentration, tongue peeking out and his little tail twitched as he clenched around it. 

He squeaked as his balls drew tight and he spilled onto the wooden floor, his tail trembling continuously as his hole spasmed around it, shoulders heaving from trying to catch his breath.

He was about to hop away when yen tugged at his blue leash, making him fall to her feet in a pile of clammy limbs, “clean up your mess, little bunny,” she simply said.

Jaskier hesitated before ducking down and giving his little puddle small kitten licks while Yennefer brushed her hands through his hair, letting herself enjoy the view of Jaskier down on his knees at her feet, licking his own come from the dirty floor.

He looked up at her when he was done and Yennefer rubbed her finger along his nose, “good, little buttercup!” She said, smiling at him. He brushed between her legs and into the warm area beneath her desk, lying curled up on the soft bedding. She continued combing through his hair as best she could from where she sat, only her fingertips were dusting the top of his head, but it seemed as though it was enough. He began to emit a purring sound, like chattering teeth, that Yennefer had once read was a sign of happiness or contentment from rabbits and her smile only grew wider.

The spell must have affected him better than she had originally thought.

}{

Everything  _ was _ going well, until stregobor entered her shop.

He waltzed inside without even opening the doors himself, letting his magic do the job for him. She caught his attention immediately and walked up to lean on her desk with one elbow clad in a black coat.

“Yennefer, I bring my greetings,” he said, “I have heard you may have a herb available that I need. Very rare and valuable indeed, I’m willing to pay.” He mentioned to her which herb he was looking for and Yennefer specifically remembered seeing it on a shelf in the back room.

“Just wait here, don’t touch  _ anything _ or I’ll have your hands.” And she left.

When she came back, Stregobor had made his way to lean against the window, watching her rabbit, who was balanced on his feet with his fingers tightly holding onto the ledge as he watched outside, sniffing the air around him in curiosity, as rabbits do.

“What a curious specimen you have here, Yennefer,” he brought out a hand and let one of Jaskier soft ears slip through his palm, feeling the soft fur for himself.

“He’s not for sale, stregobor. Take your herb and go.” He ignored her of course, in favour of jerking his fist sideways, the crackling energy of magic filling the air. At the same time Jaskier squeaked and scrambled back from the window, moving both his hands to the plug in his ass as his face winced in pain.

Stregobor jerked his hand in the air again and jaskier’s head fell back as he squeaked louder. From Yennefer’s view she could see the plug jerk ever so slightly, as if being pulled out forcibly, enough to make her use her own magic to blast stregobor back a few steps while she pushed Jaskier under her desk to the warmth and safety of his bed.

"I could turn him into a real rabbit? If that's what you're after," he began raising his hand, as if to cast a spell, before yennefer stopped him with a shout.

“Leave before I cut off your own cock, herbs be damned, get out!” Stregobor smirked. He sighed as he turned to the door.

“It won’t be long now until people start to notice the continent’s favorite bard going missing, Yennefer.” The doors shut behind him and Yennefer locked them tight.

She crouched down beside Jaskier, who was now trembling in his bed, salty tears trailing down his soft cheeks. Yennefer wrapped her arm over his shoulder and pulled him against her chest, letting him wrap his own arms around her and sob into her dress.

“You'll never see him again, buttercup. You’ll always be safe here, with me.”

}{

“Geralt, how may I assist you,” she asked, rounding the corner of her desk. He greeted her with a hand around her waist and his lips on hers as she dug a hand through his hair.

They were, however, interrupted by a large thump from the corner of the room.

Yen pulled away from Geralt and looked over, finding Jaskier frowning at them both. He did it again, thumping his foot against the floor and practically jumping from the force of it.

His face was comically angry and Yennefer couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the look of him. Red berry juice was smeared all over his mouth with some on his cheek too. Something that Yen had noticed was that he was a very messy eater and she constantly had to wipe him clean after every meal.

“Jaskier? What-” Geralt began before yen cut him off.

“Oh, he won’t be able to understand you. Do you like it? All my doing, I thought it was about time he learned some manners,” she spoke, curling a hand around his neck and pointedly ignoring the loud thumps Jaskier continued to make in the background.

Geralt spared another look at his friend - now turned human bunny- and then looked back at Yennefer with a smile on his face, “about time someone taught him a lesson,” he smirked before leaning in for a dealer kiss as Jaskier squeaked and thumped in the once more.


End file.
